


Kiss Me Through The Holidays

by YoungAuthor07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Jellybean, Halloween, Hot Tub, Mistletoe, Multi, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Stealing Kisses, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, small mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAuthor07/pseuds/YoungAuthor07
Summary: Jughead hates the holidays. Maybe something about his horrid mother or the happy families that manage to stick together through everything. After his parents divorce, he officially can hate the stupid holidays. After the news breaks, he finds himself on his best friends couch, being comforted by her mother. Betty comes home to find him highly upset, and the rest is sorta history. Until, their first Halloween away from home, somethings being to seem less off-limits. Perhaps, he doesn’t entirely hate holidays.Or. Follow Betty and Jughead through the holidays as they explore intimacy
Relationships: Betty/Jughead
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Betty forgets he hates Halloween, but he doesn’t mind if it means that he gets to do that some more.

Betty set down the newspaper on their small kitchen table.

They had lived in this apartment for a little over a month now, and they loved the little place. They were both freshly 18, sharing the same birthday month, a mere few days apart (Jughead, Betty's best friend, being the oldest).

It was a domestic shoebox with the simple decor of skulls and fake pumpkins. Some leaves and fake webs rested in the corner of their entryway, spying on the guests that entered.

A small table with pictures of Betty and Jughead from various ages and a small bowl that had a robotic witches hand that would close down on the hands of candy grabbers. She may have got it to prevent Jughead from eating all of their candy.

Jughead craned his neck in the doorway, noticing his roommate in their kitchen. "Betts, whatcha doing?"

Betty grinned, giggling, "What does it look like, Silly? I'm getting ready to carve pumpkins!"

"Oh," He quietly said to himself. He was not fond of festivities after his father yelled so harshly at his mother over her cheating with his long time friend, Snake. The man was true to his name; he broke up an entire family and made their children hate holidays.

Taking note of his sour face, Betty sighs, "Shit, I forgot. I'll- " Nervously, she sucks in a breath. How could she forget!? "I can return them, and I'll take the decorations down-"

"Betty." He takes a large step towards her, knocking her chin up to make eye contact with him. Suddenly, he is very aware of her, the dull shake of nerves radiating off of her. "It's fine. You shouldn't have to take down all this pretty stuff because of my fucked up family."

"But-but-"

Cupping her cheeks, he sighed. "Stop it. If you move any of these weird-looking webs or even move a hair on the porcelain doll's head, I promise that I will turn this into the sappiest, most ugly apartment ever!"

She giggled at him. "Has anyone told you that you're dramatic?"

Hoarsely, he chuckles, "You remind me all the time."

A sudden awareness of how close they are made Betty pink. The faint smell of sugar cookies and black coffee made her smile, leaning in closer to him, just inches away from his pink lips.

Their noses touched and eyes closed. Holy shit, she was gonna kiss her longtime best friend.

He pulled her up, kissing her softly. She tasted of a raspberry icing and, at that moment, he decided that it was his favorite flavor now.

This could be a thing she rather enjoys for some time. Sure, he had been her first official tongue kiss, but it was just them at aged 14 awkwardly shoving their tongues in each other's mouth and agreeing to never do that again afterward. A promise that was well kept for many years.

Betty tried to pull herself away; she really did. But, she just couldn't. He was an addiction that she just couldn't fathom, and they just kept kissing.

His hands find their way down, cupping her bum lightly while one hand rests on his hips.

Her hands were fisted in his seasonal, finally pulling away from him, panting. "Oh my god, Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

He breathily chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. "My hand."

Grinning, she peered up at him through her thick lashes. "I didn't ask about your girlfriend, Jug."

He pinches her hip, faux offense painting his face. "I have plenty of girlfriends, I'll have you know that," he states very matter-of-factly.

Betty reaches up, brushing his hair back. "Pornstars don't count."

His fingers guided themselves up to her sides and to her ribs, lightly tickling her. "You're such a smart ass."

Lost in fits of giggles, Betty hadn't noticed the awe in his eyes. He doesn't know when their relationship had crossed that line of friendship, but he was so fucking happy that it did.

He pulled her into another kiss, this time enjoying her plushness. His tongue slowly massaged her lower lip, asking for permission.

Betty gladly accepted, guiding him slowly into her mouth. He tasted of the freshly baked sugar cookies; her favorite kind of cookie. Her hand rested on his chest, the other pulling him closer.

Their bodies fit together so perfectly like puzzle pieces, connecting as if they were custom made for each other.

Jughead's hands tethered in her tight, tied up hair, releasing the bounds of her hair. He pulled away, quickly dragging his lips down her neck. "You're fucking gorgeous, Betts."

Quickly breaking away, he lifted his shirt off his body.

Biting her lip, Betty took in the lean sight. He hadn't had washboard abs, but that did not matter to her. Some tone had taken shape, but it did not cling. 

"Betty! Jughead!"

Panting, they pulled away. Her face flushed at the realization of the space, lack thereof, between them. They held eye contact, his hands smoothing over that back of her neck. Her eyes scanned his features, taking in the imperfections that molded him. "You're gorgeous."

He chuckled, resting his head in the crook of her neck, "I should be saying that to you, short stuff."

He could feel the vibrations from her chest as she giggled; he loved that sound; he loved her.

"Juggie."

Doe-eyed, he lifted his head up. "Yeah?"

Her puffy, kissed lips turned up in a smile, and she ran her fingers along his exposed back. "Get a shirt on. Mrs. Harrison won't appreciate seeing you shirtless in our kitchen."

Pulling away, he picked up his discarded shirt and helped her off the counter. Some part of him wished their elderly neighbor hadn't interrupted them and that his hands were still wrapped in her silky curls.

Betty greeted their neighbor, apologizing for the delay.

"Betty, dear, it's quite alright. I understand that you guys are busy. You should have just told me if you wanted some alone time. I can come back later." The teasing lilt in the older woman's voice made Betty blush.

She winked at Betty, smiling calmly. "I was young once too. I'm not as naive as that Alice."

Ah, Alice, Betty's mother. That woman threw a fit when she found out that Betty was going to be roommates with Jughead. Although Alice had loved that boy as her own, she was concerned that Betty would get pregnant in her first year of college. Alice had always known the mutual feelings they shared after one night when she had let Jughead sleep on the couch while Betty was on a date.

Jughead was in tears. His family had just freshly broken up, and he took JB and ran to the only place he could think. The Cooper's home.

Hal and Alice welcomed them with open arms, offering the siblings shelter in their home for the time being.

"I don't know, Alice. Th-This is way too much for you guys to do. What-what about-" He hiccuped, swiping his tears away with a tissue. "Polly and her twins. We shouldn't intrude in the holidays."

Alice grabs his hands, smoothing her thumb over his palm. "You are family, Jughead. And so are you, JB." She reaches over, taking Jelly's hand in hers. "You will always be welcomed here, guys. No matter what. I can set extra plates, and we make you guys Turkey hats as we did for the twins."

Softly, she looks at them before embracing them.

This is all so new, a stable family with people who care. Their father always tried his best to do holidays and stuff, but it was hard when his mother would steal their gifts and pawn them for cocaine money.

He sobbed harder into her shirt, mumbling, "Thank you, Alice."

Distance cluttering of keys and an unzipping of a jacket sounded from the front door. "Mom, I'm home-" Betty glanced at her teary-eyed friend and his broken little sister. "Jug? JB? Are you guys okay?" She took a large step into the living room, approaching him, worry written all over her expression. "What happened?"

Wordlessly, he just pulled her into a hug and sobbed. His head dipped into the nape of her neck. He knew he wasn't being much help to Jellybean but the shock was still coming over him.

Betty shushed him, stroking his back comfortingly. "I'm here, Juggie. Let it all out."

He complied, enjoying her warm embrace and so desperate to stop this sadness. At this moment, he knew that she was home. That the cheesy saying that a home is a person, is not a place was actually right.

Alice decided it would be best to put Jellybean to sleep, seeing as it was already late and Betty could handle Jughead.

Betty rubbed his scalp, peppering kisses on his head, just holding him. "Y'know Jug?"

He sleepily hummed, "Hm?"

"I never took you for a little spoon."

He snuggled into her chest, rubbing his hair in her face. "I am content with that, Betts, just as long as you're holding me."

Betty smiled to herself. Sudden urges to kiss him overtook her. Rather than following them, she just admired his features; the faint freckles from the summer sun to his inky curls.

"It's weird to stare at people while they sleep, Idiot."

Betty laughed wholeheartedly, "Shut up. I'm just looking at how pretty you are, and think of why you have no girlfriend yet."

He flipped his head up, making burning eye contact with her. "Why? You interested?"

"Pfft, as if. You wish."

That has to be one of his favorite memories. He can still remember the congested house full of Cooper relatives from Polly all the way to great Aunt Rose, the one that would leave red lipstick stains on your face after a greeting.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He smiles at her, shaking his head. "Nope, just thinking of how I can't wait to spend Thanksgiving at the Cooper's. You think Aunt Grace will make her pie again?"

Leaning on the counter, Betty sighed, "You and your food addiction. Don't worry, she'll make her pie, and bring her daughter that likes hitting on you."

He shivered at that thought, nudging her arm. "Don't play like that, Betts."

She giggled, taking a sip from her water. This was always fun, tormenting home with her stalker of a 15-year-old cousin.

"It's not that funny." He took a large step to her, hooking his fingers around her belt loops.

Giggling, she hooked her arms around his neck, leaning up at him, daring him to kiss her. "It is really funny."

Nothing was coherent anymore, he began drowning words out. Her lip jutted so perfectly as she told him something that he could not catch.

Clicking at the front door asserted them, breaking away from each other. Jughead busied himself with leaning against the counter and scrolling through his photos. Most of them were of stupid pictures of himself and Betty. In one, Betty had a box of takeaway in her hand, and she was pink from laughing at a silly sitcom that they were watching, and his eye and forehead were all that could be seen. This photo made his heart genuinely smile.

Betty went to assess the intruder, finding her gay best friend in need of advice. "Kev, what's up?"

The sting of crying in the dark still obvious, he sniffs, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I-I don't know."

"Awe, you poor thing." She embraces him, tugging his tall frame lower.

They move to the couch, Jughead spying in from the kitchen. He noticed the tear stains on Kev's face, deciding to intervene. "Kevin, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. It all happened so fast. He-he-" his breath heightened unevenly, causing him to gasp as he cried.

Betty took his hand, making him focus on her. "Sh, it'll be okay, Kev. Take your time."

Jughead took a seat up across from them, reaching out to comfortingly to rub his friends shoulder. "Just breathe. In, out."

Taking a few moments, Kevin calms himself, finally forming coherent sentences. "I was walking to out of the laundry room after doing a load for me and my erm- guest. Then some guy began to slowly follow me. We locked eyes before I decided to leave, entering onto your guy's floor. I don’t know. I kinda ran down the hall to your guy’s apartment. Hope you don’t mind.”

Betty embraced him worriedly. “You poor thing. Jug, go check and see if that guy out there. I’ll get the movie stuff ready. We all need a break.”

Complying, Jughead looked out the peephole to find their doorstep empty, concluding that it would be best to lock their few extra bolts that he installed for Betty while she was home alone; their building was not the safest to say the very least.

He turned on his heels, smiling at the sight of his roommate snuggled with his blank, in his spot on the couch. “Betts, that’s my spot and blanket.”

Shrugging, she rubbed her face against the soft plush. “Just lay with me. Take the other side of the couch, and we can share the blanket, Juggie.”

He happily takes the opposite side, allowing Betty to throw her legs over his lap and drape the blanket over them. “Kev, pick the movie.” He hands him the remote, offering a sincere smile. “You deserve it.”

Kevin flips through the Halloween selections lazily, looking for a simple movie that would fulfill this domestic bliss of this holiday. Finally, the square stops on Sleepy Hallow.

“That’s my favorite!” Betty squeals, clutching her (well, their) popcorn to her chest.

Chuckling, Jughead steals a piece before saying, in pure excitement, “Me too!”


	2. Don’t Start With Aunt Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Homophobia mentions at the luvs <3   
> btw I have more oneshots on wattpad so if u see me there don’t call copy right

Sure, food was the way to his heart. The yummy variety that the Cooper women could make strummed his heart like none other. He both loved and hated this time of year.

Thanksgiving was a holiday he often protested despite his love of food. Something about this time of family togetherness just didn't sit well with him. "This holiday is such bullshit, Betty."

Betty softly looks at him, eyes telling him that she understands his displeasure with the holiday. "I know the holiday is bullshit, but we get to have a home-cooked meal for a couple of days. I think we really need this break."

He sighs, flopping on their lousy love seat Betty managed to find for a cheap price online. "I don't wanna see your cousin. She fucking scares me."

_Ah_ , Betty's young cousin as previously mentioned. That girl would never stop hitting on him. One year, she sat, crying in the bathroom due to the fact 16-year-old Jughead refused to kiss 13-year-old her after they stopped under the mistletoe together. Although, he offered her a hug, which she soon accepted after realizing he was not going to budge.

Betty joined him on the couch, chuckling, "I would pay to see that, but she's apparently bringing her boyfriend this year." She leaned against him, yawning afterwards.

"Tired?" He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead lightly.

Simply nodding, she snuggled into his side, the dull clicking of his keyboard lulling her slowly to sleep.

Inspired, Jughead wrote, thoughts flowing through his mind, words spilling onto the pages. Maybe it was from his relative happiness or the lack of stress that fueled his creativity.

He smiled down at her, noticing her soft snoring. "Goodnight, Betts. I love you."

Betty stirred for a little bit before returning to snoring. Her hair was down, the moonlight cascading down her pale face.

Jughead pushed the few hairs out of her face and kissed her forehead. He closed his laptop, yawning. "I think that's enough writing for tonight."

_Tomorrow_ , they would be on their way to Riverdale with all their wash and broke college student needs waiting to be met by Alice's special techniques. That woman had one hell of a way with stain removal.

He didn't want to leave Betty on the love seat, deciding to place her in her bed. She had enough stress with preparing for her extravagant; she didn't need back pain too.

Soon enough, he was snug in his bed, sleep consuming him.

Dreaming was never something he did; it was impossible to even remember them after he woke, yet this one had been reoccurring.

_Betty and he were graduating, officially. Their robes were a navy blue with a white sash, his robes naturally longer. He pushed back her hair, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a quick kiss. "You're so smart, Betts. We did it, baby."_

_She smiled, arms wrapping around his neck._

_He later his head in the nape of her neck, whisper, "I wanna move to Italy with you, Betty. I can find a writing job online, and you can go follow your dreams of writing for an Italian journalist. Babe, we're in this together, forever and always."_

_Tears swelled in her eyes, she cups his cheeks and kisses him so graciously. "I love you, Jughead."_

_"I love you too, Betts."_

_They're holding each other, smiling, gazes so intently intimate._

_Clicking of a camera breaks their gazes, finding some of their friends and relatives beginning to form a small crowd. Jellybean holds up a sign that reads: "Will You", accompanied by a sign (held by Alice) that says, "Marry Me?"_

_Betty turns to discover Jughead on one knee, grinning so wide. "Will you marry me, Betts?"_

_Softly, she nods. "Yes. One-thousand times yes!"_

An alarm suddenly cuts through his dream, leaving him to question his decisions. He checks the time, groaning at the early hour on the clock.

Surely, Betty had to be up by this hour, possibly cooking or doing some last-minute things like checking to make sure his bag was acceptably packed.

He confirmed this when Betty came into his room, dropping his bag on the floor. "Everything looks okay. Get a pair of swimming trunks for the hot tub though."

He nodded, taking two large strides towards her and embraces her. "Can I have a kiss?"

Shaking her head, she rebuts while giggling, "Morning breath, silly."

Jughead rolled his eyes before kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna get ready for the day, and make sure you aren't stressing over anything that's minor. Anything we forget, we can buy or ask your mom, okay?"

She releases a deep breath of air, anxiety calming slightly. "I'll try."

"Good." He rubbed her cheek, placing another kiss on her forehead.

Betty smiled to him, raking her hands through his tangled curls. "Go take a shower. We leave soon."

"Yes ma'am." He winked, pushing open the door to their Jack-and-Jill bathroom.

The flexing of pipes followed by the sound of water hitting the ground. All alone, Betty sat on their shitty couch, asking herself the million-dollar question: What were they? Something more than friends, she hoped.

Sighing, she pulls her hair back into a low ponytail and drops their bags near the door, affirming everything was ready at least ten times.

"Betts, stop worrying. We have everything, I'm sure of it." He was leaning against the door, arms crossed and dark hair still wet from his shower.

She dropped the strap on the bag, cautiously eyeing him. "I swear, we are missing something. I checked the bag twice, and everything is there."

He approaches her, cupping her cheeks. "You're fine, Betts."

Anxiety still radiated from her body, nerves soothing into his fingertips. He ran his hands down her shoulders, smiling as he softly captured her lips.

Her brain shut off, stress withering away. His lips were plush, tasting of his wintery green mouthwash.

He pulled away, noticing the silly grin playing on her lips. "Better?"

She sighed contently, "A lot better."

Smirking, he lets her go, picking up their bags. "C'mon, let's go. The train awaits, M'lady."

It's cold outside, the November wind skimming past their driver's car. Jughead lodges their cases in the trunk, soon joining Betty in the backseat. "It's really cold."

"Sure is." Betty nods, head resting on his shoulder and arms wrapping around his torso.

The future is something he finds himself wondering about often, especially in times like these. Betty is preoccupied with staring out the window, brows furrowed in deep thought, and he just next to, or across from, her. He couldn't picture a life without her.

It sounds stupidly domestic, but it was true. Every future he imagined, she was there whether it was as simple aunt Betty or as a co-parent. He loved her, no matter what.

10 Train Station

He nudged her shoulder, pointing at the sign. "We're here."

Betty nodded, pulling her earbuds out. "Yeah, we are."

The station smelled like coal and cigarettes that were chain-smoked daily. The ground was covered in butts and trash.

Betty made it a mission to avoid touching everything at all costs; the station reeked of pee and other bodily fluids. Probably from the homeless that frequented it.

Jughead grabbed her hand, waving their tickets to the attendant.

"Row 6A." Their smile was forced, face was worn from a long day.

He knew that look. They would be almost off of their shift, and they had to suffer through this last bit. Jughead gave them a twenty. "Sorry, it's all I can spare right now. Happy holidays."

They genuinely smiled. "Thank you."

Betty was already seated, flipping through her worn book. She smiled as he sat down, her hand venturing to interlock their fingers. 

"Getting in all of it while you still can?"

Humming in agreement, she rests her head on his shoulder, the book still in hand.

His eyes wander down, scanning the page she was reading. They both loved this literature piece. The love the main character had made them hope they would love each other like that.

They read for most of the time, taking a break to eat the lunch Betty made at home. A sandwich and a juice box. It was childish, but it was his favorite. A simple meal for her to make also.

Their stop came swiftly, Jughead pulling their bags from an overhead compartment. Betty had packed two bags for herself, one of face care and some makeup and the other of clothes and such. Jughead had one bag of clothes and such then he had his computer case.

Rain poured down overhead, the upstate weather flickering. Something told her that it was going to begin snowing in the upcoming months, maybe even over the few days, they would be home for the holiday break.

He held their umbrella over them, obviously surrendering some of the bags with protest.

She, in turn, insisted that she help him after seeing his arm sink with such force.

Smiling, he kisses her temple, heart-tugging. He was happy here, and he keeps saying it to himself, almost annoying his subconscious.

Her childhood home towers their Uber. The rain stopped, glumness continues outcasting on the town.

"Betty!" Alice, her mother, wraps her into an embrace, smock dirtied from a day of cooking.

Jughead stands behind them, awkwardly handling their bags.

Alice passes Betty, allowing her daughter to make her way up the stone. She grasps Jughead in a firm hug, pinching his cheek. "My, you have quite the dark circles. Get some sleep, my child."

"I will, Mrs. Cooper." He offered a small, genuine smile.

She pats his should, some flour residue staying on his coat. "C'mon, go get settled. I hope y'all don't mind, you have to share a room. Jellybean and her friend are staying in the extra room."

Betty looked up to Jughead, finding an unbeknownst look in his eye. His brows were furrowed, lips pierced in bewilderment.

She wagged an eyebrow at him.

At that moment, a light bulb in his head flickered on, connecting the dots. "Oh yeah, her friend. She mentioned them a little while ago."

Jellybean, Jughead's little sister, had arrived a few short hours before them. She was in the kitchen, face covered in flour, holding up a pie crust to show Hal.

"It looks very nice, Jel." He dusted his hands off on his apron, admiring her effort. "Now, what are we filling it with?"

She shrugs, scanning the different filling recipes. "Hmm.. peach. We haven't made one of those."

"Yes, we haven't." He agreed, prepping all of the ingredients.

"Hal, Jellybean, they're here!" Alice called, smiling at their tender moment.

Jellybean had become just like a third daughter. Sure, she still called FP dad and such, but she and Hal had formed a great bond, one that was father-daughter like. FP was still a good dad, but he had been more distant as he got sick, not wanting to put them through it all. He still came around for major events, a lot more than their mother could say.

Their eyes darted up from their task, Hal pulling his apron off. "Hi, guys!" He pulled them both into hugs, kissing Betty's cheek when they pull away. "You need help, Jug?"

He repositioned the bag, anchor it on his hip. "I got it. I think I just need to put it up in the room."

Hal nodded, patting his back. "Go do that, and then we can all catch up later on. You've had a long day, nap if you want."

Jughead shuffled up the steps, chest rocking in his arms.

Click. He dropped the bags, careful with her makeup and his laptop by placing them lightly on the bag.

"Why are clothes so heavy?" He groaned, flopping onto her childhood bed.

"Oh no..," She trailed, joining him on the bed. "It's my box of crazy sex toys."

He chuckled, hoarsely. "Yeah right. I know that you wouldn't risk it here, Betts." He bopped her nose tauntingly.

Betty climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands instantly found her hips, rubbing over her upper thighs and lower back.

She moved down to his face, noses brushing. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I have a kiss?"

He rolls his eyes playfully. "I guess."

Their noses brushed once again, lips connecting softly. They hummed contently, soon cuddling under the blankets of her room.

His head rested in the nape of her neck, soft snores buzzing into her arm. Her hands tasseled in his hair, fingers twisting around his curls. Sleep overcame her, his snores like a lullaby, humming her into a delicate sleep.

~~~

God, how much he loved being here, being home for the holidays. The fresh food and fresh laundry, that he didn't have to do himself! Sure, Betty would offer to throw some things in with her laundry if the load was light, but he felt uncomfortable, especially with her being his- well, whatever you call your roommate/ friends with benefits that you kiss on occasion.

The house was extremely hot, most of it radiating from the kitchen. Alice had been over the oven all day, checking her ham had the perfect glaze.

It was always a contest between Alice and Karen. Karen had an amazing pecan pie that she made (allegedly). Jughead saw her throw the covering that the supermarket bakery had placed on it in the garbage bin.

Alice had always made things from scratch. Most meals took hours to prepare, especially the Thanksgiving day dinner. That is why her cooking always hit his stomach acids first.

Betty was in his lap, legs hooked around his thighs, eyes staring intently at the screen. Sure, football had never been his thing, but he always made an acceptation for her on this day. He loved watching her stare lazily at the screen, face lifting every time a good play happened or mumbling a few words at the on-screen ref.

She had on a kelly green sports jersey that had an Eagle on the sleeves. It had been custom made some years ago by Hal, and it was one of the best things she'd ever received.

Jughead's hand absentmindedly traced over her thigh. He longed to kiss her there, in front of all her family. Instead, he placed his head on her chest, yawning slightly.

None of her family members would really ask about what they were, set on them already dating or something a little more platonic. No one really knew what was going on, even them. They left so many questions unanswered in their long nights of exploring each other.

They had all time in the world to answer those questions. He just savored the moment, drinking in her presence, mumbling softly, "It smells so good in here."

Betty chuckled, hands in his hair, pulling his curls. "Don't worry, just an hour, Jug."

He looked on the other loveseat where his sister and her friend were intently staring at the screen, fingers interlocked. Their hands were almost hidden, but this angle gave him a better view of the pair.

Ever since they were little, he knew that his sister would not bring home a boy, whether it be her crush on female leads in shoes or famous celebrities. She always seemed to love women.

He smiled up at Betty, content that they were both happy after such a hard life. He lifted his head. "Betty, can you help me with something outside really quick? I think I dropped something out of my bag."

Bewildered, she furrowed her brows, eyeing him. She shrugged, being pulled up on her feet by Jughead. "Okay, lead the way."

The back door was risky to go through, especially with all of Betty's nosy aunts. He pulled her out the front door, pushing her up against it when it clicked close.

She giggled, arms wrapping around his neck. "Why are we out here?"

"Can I please kiss you?"

Betty nodded, leaning in as he craned his head. His lips were plush, mouth tasting of this mornings coffee.

It only lasted a few moments as some neighbors passed the door. Jughead offered them a simple wave, hoping they wouldn't be able to tell Betty's lips were swollen from kissing.

"Betty! Jughead-" The older woman opened the door, heads turning towards her. "Ope! That's where you guys are? Cmon, dinners ready."

They exchange know grins, lips still tingling from their activities. He grasps her hand, following the family member to the extravagant table. Everyone was seated, Betty and Jughead taking the seats in the middle near the glazed ham.

Everyone held out their hands, holding them.

"Jellybean, lead grace," Alice insisted.

Taking a deep breath, she starts, "Dear Jesus-"

"Hun, its 'dear god.'" Karen corrected, making the older people frown at her.

"Dear Go-"

"Ah!"

_Crack_. Uncle Pete is on the floor, chair legs completely given out and spread apart.

"Oh my," Alice gasps, urging her husband up from his seat.

Jughead gets up from his chair up, helping Hal lift Uncle Pete from the floor. The man was in his fifties with a very poor back to say the least.

"I think we gave Pete the already broken chair. Sorry about that, Hun. I thought we threw that out." Alice tisked, shaking her head.

"It's alright. Just get me a new chair, and I'll be good."

The eating soon commenced, family members stuffing their faces with whatever they desired. Jughead had stored away some of the dishes made by Karen and his napkin due to their bitterness; he didn't want to offend any future in-laws.

His sister rose from her seat, clacking her fork against her cup. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone silenced, eyes dotting to her. She itches with nerves, taking her friends hand with support. "Um, here it goes. I'm gay. This is my partner Lydia, we've been dating for six months now."

Betty leapt from her chair, wrapping the girl in her arms. "I love you. I support you."She looked over to the quiet girl, staring at them. "Welcome to the Cooper family, Lydia."

Tears fell from her face, crying into the shoulder of her non-blood sister. "Thank you, Betty. Thank you."

She held her, shushing her.

Jughead watched this unfold, Mrs. Cooper joining their side as well as welcoming Lydia. He was behind Betty, unsure on whether to hug them or welcome Lydia.

"Can you believe that? She's one of those-those gays. Such a disgrace, Anne." Karen had her mouth cupped, whispering to her sister.

Jughead cocked his eyebrow. "Pardon me, Karen?"

The older woman shrugged, scooping some mashed potatoes into her mouth. "What? I didn't say anything."

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Don't call my sister a disappointment for being gay, Karen. The true crime here is how you gossip about children."

"What- I-"

"Save it, lady." His face flushed red, heart thumping with adrenaline.

Everyone was staring now, mouths gaping.

"What the fuck, Karen!?" Alice shouted, stalking towards her sister angrily.

"Al, it's a _sin_. Leviticus says so." She tries to justify.

Alice huffs, crossing her arm, "It's the New Testament, Kay. Not the Old Testament, dumbass. And, your book says, 'Thou shalt love thy neighbor' and 'hate the sin, love the sinner.' So, shut the fuck up, you homophobic bitch."

Karen pushed out her chair, rising to her feet. "What? I'm not-"

Alice grabbed the pecan pie, smushing it into her sisters face. "Take that, stupid bitch."

She gasped in pure horror, fingers wiping away the premade sludge.

"Oh, and her pies are store bought!" Jughead chimes in. "I saw the store container in the trash!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut up and enjoy your smut lovely. Jk hope everyone had a good holiday x

The cold nipped at their noses, face as red as a fire truck. Stores had strings of lights and various festive things in their window, advertising to passerby's things to get relatives in the holiday seasons.

They spent most days cuddled under a blanket, holding each other in their arms, warming themselves as their shitty heater was of no use.

Betty kissed him softly, leg hooking around his thigh. She tangled her hands in his hair, tongue slipping in his mouth, elitching a throaty groan from him. Her bare chest pressed against him, heat sizzling between them.

His hands stayed tangled in her hair, loose curls squeezing around his fingers. He loved kissing her, the way she gasped when his fingers lazily wandered down her back or her puffy lips after they kissed for so long.

Soft pants escaped her lips as he left small, hot kisses down her sternum. She was so divine, to touch, to taste. He'd leave a lazy love bite here and there, and she would complain that someone would see them. Yet, selfishly, he didn't care. Everyone should know that he only wanted her to be officially called his. Only if he'd finally tell her the words and own up to it, embracing it boldly. 

He liked peppered soft kisses on her thighs, fingers tracing over her stretch marks. Although faint, he could still see the outline. "God." He breathed against her thigh, lips sucking a mark on her thigh. "You're fucking beautiful, Betts."

Her hips rolled forward in search of friction. "Don't leave a mark," She moaned softly, hands finding his scalp. "I'm wearing a dress for Christmas dinner."

He chuckled, kissing the faint red spot her created, "C'mon, it's not like they'll know it's me."

"What? My moms gonna fucking kill m-"

He nipped her thigh, specifically the mark he had already left. It was a cheat shot that she would complain about later but, for now, he just wanted to be buried in between her thighs, slowly making her fall apart.

His tongue lapped her, purposely only giving her clit a small amount of attention. His hands gripped her hips, holding her pelvis at the perfect angle. He worked on, kissing her most desired are, tasting her.

She was shaking, fumbled cusses, and other mantras being spewed. "God, you're such a tease!"

He found her eyes, licking a long strip across her, softly toying with her clit. His tongue danced over her, his fingers soon joining the mix. She clamped on his two digits, hips thrusting up to match his.

Her face was red, her chest heaving from all the activities. She slammed her eyes shut when he added a third, enjoying the stretching from his large fingers. "God, Jug!"

She was almost there. He pulled away abruptly, wiping his chin with the hand that had her essence on it. He hovered over her, pulling her up in a tongue-filled kiss.

Betty moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. Still, she was angry at how much he'd like to deny her, but it was well worth the wait.

He pulled away, hand cupping her chin. "Do you wanna taste yourself on my fingers, Betty?"

Eagerly, she nodded, taking his three fingers gladly in her mouth. She loved when he shared, whether it be his fries at a diner or something of their sexual adventure.

She was a sight. If he could, he would take pictures of her all day. Maybe some of her in a dress surrounded by roses than one later in the night where she had been very frustrated, cheeks as red as a cherry. Both cheeks for that matter.

To be fair, he hated photography and found it quite boring. Though, she was a sight that should be shared, even in her most unflattering of times.

"Betty?"

She released his fingers, tongue dragging down the sides to make sure she got everything. "Hm?"

"Can we try something new?" His voice grew quiet, not as demanding. His fingers danced down her body, lingering soft touches.

Betty kissed him passionately, almost like a way to calm him. "Depends, what is it?"

He blushed, burying his face into her chest. "I want to know if you're into maybe spanking. It's okay if not."

She helped him at eye level to herself. She gave him a short-lived, wet kiss. "I haven't tried it before, but I would like to try it. We can explore it, always Jug."

He loved her. In the few short months, they've been intimate, he loved her. No shame, but it was still a secret.

"So who's getting spanked? Me or you?"

"I don't know. I might try it. Or do you wanna go first?"

They could feel each other's anxiety bubbling amongst themselves. He reached over, holding her close to his body. "We don't have to. We can try to work up to it if you want."

She nodded, head lying on his chest. "I think we should also try a different position, maybe something of me being bent over the kitchen that one time. Such a shame Kevin had to come in so unexpectedly." She carefully pushed away from him, lying on her stomach with her butt in the air, wiggling it at him.

He thumbed his tip, groaning at the friction. Slowly, he pushed inside her, moaning as he bottomed out. "Oh god. You feel so good."

She felt his chest rub against her back, mouth marking the nape of her neck. His hands threaded through hers, hips rocking against her so gently.

All her air was gone, chest heavily rising into his bed. His pillow smelled of his shampoo, the one that she bought him that week at the shop.

He took his time, leaving soft kisses all over her body, touching her in ways that had her screaming out his name, clenching on him. Their hips clashed a final time, him murmuring in a soft moan, "I'm gonna cum, Betty."

Her back arched, coaxing him deeper. "It's okay. I'm on the pill, Babe."

He fell next to her, panting. Their chests heaved, faces red from the intensity. He wrapped his arm around her, cradling her to his chest, placing a kiss atop her crown. "You okay?"

She nodded, mind still frizzled from their time. No words came to form, only mewls when he kissed her face.

He disappeared in the bathroom, re-emerging with a warm towel to clean her. He dragged it from each thigh, carefully wiping her, making her groan. After she was cleaned, he gave each one of her thighs a soft, chaste kiss.

The towel was tossed in the hamper, and he helped dress her. His hands rubbed all over her sore body, lathering her up in her favorite lotion. Softly, he massaged her thighs, soothing the sting of their night.

Jughead laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her chastely. "Go to sleep, babe. We have a long day tomorrow."

She yawned, head resting against his chest. "I know, but I wanna savor this for a little longer."

Lazily, he flipped through the channels, stealing kisses here and there from her. She could barely keep her eyes open.

This was his life now, and he didn't mind it one bit.

Soft snores escaped her mouth, sleep overcoming her. He brushed her hair back, smiling at her.

The moon left the sky, a slow gleam of the sunset fading into their flat. He woke up first, taking the moments to set the coffee for her and place their bags at the entrance.

Their flight departed at noon. He let her sleep as long as he could, making breakfast and her coffee to her liking.

He was turning domestic, not that he minded. Betty was indescribably meant for him. They were opposites on somethings, but they also were always welcoming to each other's criticism.

The tray was right next to her, and an outfit that he conjured up was beside it. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Jug? What time is it?"

"It's 8. Eat, we have time, Bub." He pushed the tray forward, sipping his morning cup of coffee. "I also set out an outfit. It's joggers and one of my shirts. I figured I'd let you sleep as long as possible."

Her heart swelled, smiling as she took a bit of the bacon. "Thank you, Juggie. I'll just pick out a coat, and we can leave."

He nodded, tipping his mug at her.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah. I ate a little bit ago then I made your food."

Betty soon got dressed, opting to take one of his hoodies. Most of the time, she was in his clothes or stark nude. Living alone did have its perks.

With a final lock, they left their flat, Jughead insisting he'd take their bags. They hold each other the entire ride there savoring each other's company as best they can. The simplistic touches would vanish. Anything intimate would resume at home, where they could freely hold each other and not need to explain.

TSA gave no problem. It was a long, tiring journey. He checked the time, finding it to be 11:30. They would board soon, so they made their way to the gate.

It was December 18. This was the means of holiday times. Christmas movies, Christmas lights, hot chocolate, and her favorite, ice skating. Although he sucked at it, it was just lovely to see her glide around the ice, spinning in circles with his sister.

They took their seats, luggage in the overhead. The attendant explained airline safety, holding up the belts and instructing everyone on the plane.

Betty found a movie, _Juno,_ for them to enjoy. There were some festive options, but she felt like home would be a better place to watch them.

The plane ride is only an hour. They exchanged soft kisses and watched the movie. There was no time to nap, and there was no need to.

Home would be arriving soon. Their cab pulled up along Elm street, frost covering the ground. Jughead tipped the driver, warning, "Be careful on these roads."

The driver nodded, pulling away briskly.

Betty managed to knock on the door before he makes it to their porch. He soon joined her side, where the door began to creek open.

"Betty!" Exclaimed a very excited Jellybean. She flung herself into Betty's very full arms.

"JB! Betts needs to put her stuff down!" Jughead chided, practically pushing in the doorway.

She rolled her eyes, allowing him and Betty through the door.

They were greeted with flour-filled hugs from Alice. Hal wasn't home, probably clearing up somethings at his office. He wasn't a workaholic, per-say, but he definitely cherished working.

Jughead offered to put away her things, seeing as Jellybean and Alice needed some help to bake cookies. Betty declined, marching up the steps.

She tucked her clothes in her drawer, smoothing over _his_ joggers. Could you blame her though? They were so comfortable!

Smiling dumbly at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing along her neck softly.

_Cheeky Bastard!_ She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, cocking her eyebrow at him. "Can't get enough of me?"

"Never."

**_December 21_ **

Polly and the twins arrived at the crack of 8 o'clock. The grandfather clock hummed at their arrival, scaring the two, very naked, young people awake."

She tied her hair up quickly and jumped into her discarded clothes from the night before. Jughead, still half-asleep, had only got up to slip on boxers and sweatpants.

Her door swung open, little feet pitter-pattering along her carpet. "Aunt Betty!"

The twins launched themselves into her arms, squeezing her so very tightly.

"Awe, I missed you guys too!" Her face was stretched in a smile so joyous.

He held up his camera, snapping a few photos. Betty's hair was a mess, and the twins still had mud boats on. Yet, they didn't care.

One day, this would be a photo they had hanging up in a more domestic living space. Betty loved to decorate but stopped for him. Sure, decorations didn't bother him, and he loved an excuse to just do things with her, but holidays sucked anymore. He loved to help her, in all the ways she needed.

"Uncle Jug!" They cheered, arms booking wrong each one of his legs.

He patted Dag's head and lifted up Juniper. "What's up kiddos?"

"Me and Dag are gonna be at Grandma and Grandpa for the week! Can you believe it?" Her speech was incredible for her age. At 4, she was speaking with little to no imperfections.

"No way, me too!"

She dragged him into a hug, arms barely fitting around his head.

"June! Dag!" Polly called after the twins. Her hair was pulled back haphazardly, her face flushed red from the biting icy weather, and subtle age lines forming around her eyebrows.

"They're in here, Polly!" Betty's grinning, snapping her own photos of him and the kids, snowy jackets gone and Jughead without a shirt, fresh bed head.

Each twin was hooked around his arms, one for each. They climbed him like a toy at the playground, June pulling on his hair, giggling so sinisterly. Dag had managed to crawl up and jump on Jughead's back.

"Betts, help!" Jug shirked, head teetering back as June gave it a harsh tug. "They're attacking me!"

This made the twins giggle, and Betty just continued to take their photo.

"Wait! Dag stop!" June suddenly stopped, face etched in curiosity and worry. Her little hand ran over the top of his shoulder. "Uncle Juggie has a booboo. Someone scratched him!"

Dagwood gasped, hands joining his sisters. "Oh my goodness!"

Polly leaned in the doorway, fighting a smirk. "Guys, what happened to Uncle Jug's back?"

"Someone scratched him. You believe that?" Juniper sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hm, that's crazy. What if it was Aunt Betty?" Polly side-eyed her sister, noting her unfazed face.

Betty shrugged. "Wasn't me, but I say we tell Uncle Jug to get a shirt on."

"I agree." Jughead finally managed the twins off of him with just enough time to put on a shirt.

Polly nudged her sister, eyebrow corking at him. "You did a number on his back, Betty. He's practically a fucking cat toy now."

"I don't know how that happened. Maybe he fell off the porch or something." She offers another shrug, lazily.

Polly sighs, rolling her eyes, "Kids, let's go see Gram."

**_December 25_ **

The stockings are hung above the fireplace, presents under the Christmas tree. Betty and Polly stayed up all night in prep for the holiday, helping Santa bring the twins their gifts. Surely, when the twins dragged them out of bed at 7, they were dead tired to say the very least.

Juniper's wrapping paper had unicorns on it, and Dag had little rocketships on his. Betty made sure they got their desired paper, even using some on Jughead's gift.

Each kid got 10 presents each, including Jellybean, considering that Hal spoiled her like she was still a toddler in diapers. She wasn't as dependent as one, though Jughead would tell you otherwise, but she still needed a parental guidance that was never really there.

Usually, they would eat food first, but the kids seemed about to burst with excitement, waking the whole house up at 5 am, even Jughead. They dragged him and Betty down the stairs, both half-asleep and disheveled. Betty's hair was a mess, knotted from her pillows.

"Let's open them a little later, kiddos. Aunt Betty's tired babies." Betty yawned, Jughead slumped again her shoulder.

He groaned, barely forming words from how little his brain was currently. "So sleepy."

The twins pouted, tears bringing their eyes as they exchanged tearful looks. Merely a peep, they said, "Okay, aunt Betty."

She was too tired to process their doe-eyed, silent pleads. Surely, they'd understand one day.

The stairs were too far. It would be too draining to make that walk again. Instead, Betty helped Jughead to the couch, laying on his chest once they settled.

This family could be for him after all. He loved this feeling of holding her, of kissing her, of feeling her so close. He strongly liked her, to say the least. Maybe the more meaningful word would soon replace liked; maybe it would never be uttered; maybe it would be a secret. Whatever it was, he was sure happy it let her be in his arms another night.

Her hand pressed over his chest, her eyes still shut. "Stop overthinking. Don't stress right now, just hold me while I sleep. All this stress is not good for you or your health, bub."

His eyebrows furrowed, a smile toying with his lips. He kissed her square on the lips, not bothering to check around. "Go to bed baby."

Meanwhile, Betty's cousin ventured down the stairs in search of water. Midway through her descend, she caught sight of Jughead's lips on Betty's lip, faces fresh from their recent sleep.

"What the fuck." Her voice low, shocked. She always had speculation, but this just confirmed.

She ran upstairs, fleeing away from the scene, taking time to process this because what the fuck did she just see.

After some hours, they begin opening presents, Tessa mentally debating. Her thumbs were tied, to say the least.

Betty and Jughead were still asleep on the couch, both knocked out.

Alice woke them, poking at both Betty and Jughead. "Guys, presents."

Jughead sprang up from the couch, taking her with him as he rushed to their pile. He was just like the kids!

Betty, half-dazed, smiled for a photo of them in front of a tree. She waited to open her gifts, observing the cheering from the kids after they got a gift they loved.

She carefully unwrapped her first gift. A new book that she had been waiting to read. _Belly Up_. "Thanks, Tessa and Aunt Grace. It's exactly what I needed!"

Her aunt raised her mimosa, tipping it as a sort of nod. Tessa just looked like she wanted to snap her in half like a piece of plywood.

Betty shook it off, chalking it up to her jealousy. It was quite the ugly trait, but Betty couldn't blame Tessa for having a crush on Jughead.

Jughead squeezed her hand, motioning for her to continue on. He had already opened his presents, the pile pushed behind him.

Her things began to pile up. A new sweater, some bookmarks, and cash. She picked up the last box, surely it was clothes.

Carefully, Betty lifted the lid, pushing through the paper. She held up the first thing that seemed to be strings. "Is this a knitting set?"

Jughead examines it, face heating in realization.

Aunt Grace and Polly start laughing, snorting for that matter.

"Pol! Why'd you get me this!? I don't need it!"

Jughead would beg to differ, he would know, but he stays quiet for now.

"It's just a gag gift. Lighten up, Betty." Pollys tipsy, speech slurred when she speaks.

Betty rolls her eyes. "To do it properly, you need to get my actual size, Polly!"

The two exchange glances, giggling.

Alice's calls from the kitchen, yapping, "Foods done!"

Everyone rushes out, pure excitement etched in the people's faces. Alice Cooper's Christmas breakfast was to die for.

She served everyone, sharing the cheer with her family. "Merry Christmas everyone."

**_New Year's Eve_ **

They had an hour until midnight. No one noticed that they had slipped away from the big crowd for some _activities._

Betty had on a red dress, new lipstick reapplied after their scuffle. She grabbed a drink for him and herself, praying her lipstick didn't smudge.

Jughead kissed it right off of her just a few moments before, deciding that he just hadn't had enough in the shower earlier in the evening.

"Betty, there you are! I've been looking for you!" Betty's grandmother in her late 60's leaned on her shoulder, tightly hugging her.

"Grammy, I've been helping Jug get a stain off his shirt. He's one messy man." Betty leaned down to her Grandmother, returning the hug. "It's like having another baby in the family."

"My," she tsked, little wrinkly hand pinching his cheek. "How big you've gotten since last year. You guys married yet?"

Jughead choked on his drink, eyes finding Betty's.

"Grammy!" She chided. "No one's getting married. We're just friends." Betty forces a smile, hands itching to interlock with his.

"I mean don't you guys already have twins? Not being married makes them bast-"

Jughead takes Betty's hand in his, not giving a damn. "Mrs. Cooper, I don't think someone's matrilineal status has a play in that anymore. And we're not Polly and Jason, we don't have kids. We're just friends."

The last sentence bounces around in Betty's head. Maybe she was being silly, but was that really what he thought? She didn't know her feelings right now, but she knew she loved him in some way.

"All that overthinking is gonna make your brain hurt, Babe."

She looks at him, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I just hope they didn't see us. You didn't give me a hickey, right?" She ran her hand over her neck.

"Only in places they can't see." His hands ran over the dress. "I'm happy you didn't wear a deep v-neck tonight. That's my favorite place to leave them." His nose nudges hers, lips capturing her in a quick kiss.

She stilled like a dead fish, anxiety still overtaking her. _What if he didn't want her? What if we didn't want this?_

"Betts what's wrong?" His hands were cupping her face, brows furrowed in worry. "Did I miss something big? Your birthday is in March, Pollys is in May, Twins in August, Hal in October, Alice's in November, JB in July. It's January. What did I miss?"

Betty pulls him down, smiling as she kissed him softly. At this point, as long as he held her, she would be content. "Nothing. You're perfect."

He grinned like an idiot. "You're lipsticks smudged again."

She giggled, "Again? You've got to stop kissing me, Jones."

"Never." He brought her back into a kiss, chuckling softly.

"Betty? Jughead?"

**Author's Note:**

> First Halloween oneshot x. Hope you liked it. Comment holidays you wanna see xx


End file.
